Fell InLove Again
by StephyRogers
Summary: I am a single mother of 4 yea old twins. I am bartender at the local bar and family restaurant. One day the new co owner/bartender of the bar comes in and it turns out to be him. Will things work out for them? Will she let him into their lives again. I am not very good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OQN DIVERGENT. THAT CREDIT AND ALL THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY COME FROM THE WONDERFUL MIND OF Veronica Roth**

My name is Beatrice Prior. My friends all call me Bea or Tris. I am currently 21 years old and a single mother of 4 year old twins. Aaron and Annie are everything to me. They both look like their father with dark brown almost black curly hair and have a slight tan colored to their skin. Annie has deep dark blue eyes like her father and Aaron has my blue-grey eyes. They don't know their father and it isn't his fault. He had to leave and I didn't find out I was pregnant with them until about 2 weeks after he had left. I couldn't bring myself to tell him about them after I found out because he didn't need to come back to the hell that he had to indure at home.

 _ **:Flashback:**_

 _"I'm going to miss you Tobias, but I know you can't stay." I said._

 _"I'm going to miss you too Bea." He replied. "I wish I didn't have to go. I don't want to leave you. I love you,you know that, right?"_

 _"Yes, I know. I love you too, but you have to go. You can't live with Marcus doing this to you anymore. You are 18 now. You can leave and get far away from him and make something of yourself. I will be fine here. I just hope you will come back someday." I sadly told him._

 _"I promise, I will come back for you. I have to go. My bus is fixing to leave. I love you and I'll miss you and I'll never forget you." Tobias said as he gave me one last hug and kiss before rushing off to catch the last bus out of our hometown._

 _(3 weeks later)_

 _"Christina, I have a problem." I cried to my best friend_

 _"What? Is everything alright?" she said as she dragged me to her bedroom so she could finish packing for our move to a big, beautiful house behind the local bar and family restaurant._

 _I had tears streaming down my cheeks when we finally made it to her room as she shut the door behind us. I finally compose myself enough to tell her what was wrong. I simply tell her, "I'm pregnant."_

 _"Oh, OH! Honey, we will get through this. We are moving to this nice place and you will have all of us there to help you. Don't worry."_

 _ **:End Flashback:**_

"Hey guy?" I shout throughout the house. " Lunch is ready. We need to hurry up and eat and get ready. We have that staff meeting at the bar with Tori. She says it is important we all need to there at 1:30."

I walk into the living room to get Aaron and Annie for lunch and help them into their booster seats so they can enjoy their lunch of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, sliced apples, a sippy cup of grape juice each. Just as I am finishing my own lunch, I see Uriah and his girlfriend Marlene walk into the kitchen and behind them is Zeke and Shauna, then Will and Christina followed by Lynn.

 _ **Time Skip**_

"Hey guys. Thanks for coming in so early. I know we usually don't have a staff meeting in the middle of the week like this, especially on a Thursday just around lunch, butI have some news for you all." Our boss and friend Tori Wu tells us. "You all know that I have taken on a business partner recently. Well, as it turns out my business parter also has a bartendening license and will be our second bartender starting tonight. He has also helped me design and purchase the new uniform shirts that we will start wearing tonight. You each will get 4 shirts a piece. They are black with the bar logo 'Dauntless' written across the front and on the back it has the dauntless flames symbol. The logo and the symbol come in 4 different colors. They are red,green,blue, and orange. You will receive one of each."

As she is telling us about these new changes someone walks into the building. We all look up and are met with the last person we all though we would ever see again.

Tobias.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OQN DIVERGENT. THAT CREDIT AND ALL THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY COME FROM THE WONDERFUL MIND OF Veronica Roth**

 _Previously:_

 _Tobias._

"Hey Four, How are you" Tori says shaking his hand as he comes to the bar.

"Hey everyone. Good to see all of you again." He replies with a slight smile. "Hey Tori, I have those boxes of shirts out in my truck if you want me to bring them in."

"Sure, Take one of the guys to help you. that way you only have to make one trip." she replies.

"Here, I'll help you man." Zeke jumps up and says.

As they walk out the door Tori turns back to us and says, "He is the new business partner and bartender. Tris, I will you run through the drink menu with Four before your shift begins at 7 tonight? He will work with you the next couple of days just so he can get used to the way we make our drinks around here. Christina will help out at the bar just until he gets the hang of it all. Which I dont think will take that long. Maybe a day or so."

"Sure Tori. I'll get started on it as soon as we are done here."

"Thanks little mama... oh and Tris?" Tori calls.

"Yeah?"

"You need to tell him." she says with a smirk pointing at the twins playing with some toys at a corner booth close to the bar.

After she finishes saying this everyone starts up different conversations about the stage schedule and work schedules. As it turns out I have to get up on stage and sing tonight as well as run the bar and front house.

I think to myself 'gotta love this job' but as I am thinking this Tobias and Zeke walk up to the bar carrying four big boxes. They place the boxes on the counter and we all gather around so we can see the new tshirts we will be wearing for work.

"Here they are. Tori gave me a list of all the employees here and had be have your names put on all the shirts." Tobias tells us.

"Thanks." we all say at once.

"Alright guys. That's it for this meeting. See you all later. Be here on time please and make sure you know you stage and work schedules for the week." Tori says as she is walking to her office but before she gets there she turns and says, "Four, Tris will be helping you get comfortable around here the next few days. She pretty much runs things when I am not around."

After she says this I go to walk behind the bar to grab the drink and food menus we have and then walk over to the twins and tell them it is time to go back home until I have to be at work. They get up and follow me as I tell Tobias " Let's go, We have ALOT to cover before your first shift tonight."

As we walk into the house I go straight to the kitchen and sit at the breakfast bar and Tobias takes the sit next to me, I turn and ask him "so what brought you back to Ross county?"

"Just felt like coming back home Bea." He replies with a smirk. "Hey can I ask you something before we start this training session?"

"Sure, why not." I say even though I know he is wondering about Aaron and Annie. He hasn't been able to take his eyes off of them since first laid eyes on them back in the bar.

He gives a light chuckle and asks " Whose kids are they? They are adorable."

I knew it, so I simply reply "They are mine."

He looks at me for a second and then at the kids and then back at me and says "how old are they? Who is their father? Why isn't he around?"

Tori was right I will have to tell him. So I let out a sign and then tell him. "They are 4 years old. I found out I was pregnant with them about 3 weeks after you left. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to try and come back here and have to deal with Marcus. I'm sorry I hope you understand. I didn't want to tie you down here when you needed to get away from him."

He sits there looking shocked and like he is thinking hard about all of this trying to process this information. Finally he says "I understand. I wish you had told me though. I feel likeI have missed their whole life. What are their names?" He gives a small smile as he asks this question and I get up and walk into the playroom where they are playing wit their toys and watching mickey mouse on the TV.

He follows me as I say "Their names are Aaron Tobias Prior and Annie Rayne Prior. I hope you forgive me for not telling you about them before this. I just didn't want to ruin you life with being a teenage parent."

"I forgive you Bea. They are beautiful. Marcus doesn't know about them does he?" He says with concern in his voice.

I smile and tell him "no I have never let Marcus around any of us. I knew if he got close enough to them that he could tell just by looking at them who their father is. You can go talk to them if you want."

He gives a relieved smile as he walks into the room and kneels down to see them on their level. I walk over to them and tell them "Come on, I want you to meet someone." They follow me over to Tobias and he falls back till he is sitting on the floor in front of them with his elbows on his knees. "Tobias, I want you to meet Aaron and Annie."

Annie walks over to him and puts her small hands on his cheeks and giggles saying "Hello. It is nice to meet you. You are very handsome."

I laugh and take Aarons hand and walk with him over to Tobias and say "Sweethearts, This man is Tobias. He is you daddy."

Tobias sits and plays with the kids for a while until I finally look up at the clock and see it is already 4:30 in the afternoon and we still haven't gone over any of the drinks for tonight. I reluctently tell Tobias "We should get to work on these drinks so you will be prepared for tonight. We will most likely be busy." He agrees and leaves the kids to play while we work.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OQN DIVERGENT. THAT CREDIT AND ALL THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY COME FROM THE WONDERFUL MIND OF Veronica Roth**

It is time tohead to the bar for work and start the physical part of Tobias training for this job as a bartender and co owner of Dauntless. Tobias and I walk in the door and I explain to him that we have karaoke everyday of the week except for Sunday in which we are closed.

"Monday through Thursday the staff have stage time at either 7 or 9. Monday nights, Will starts his set on stage. Then Christina will go on at 9. Tuesday nights are Shauna and Zeke's sets on stage. Wednesday is Uriah and Marlene's night and then that leaves Thursday nights in which I usually have my set which starts at 8 since I haven't had anyone to share the time sets with. If you still sing you could give it a try, just let me and Tori what you wanna do. Friday and Saturday nights we usually have local bands or have Zeke play some music so people can get up and dance if they like." I tell him.

"Sounds great." He says. "I'll give it a shot. Just let me know what time."

I turn to talk to Tori and she is just standing there smiling and gives the go ahead. So I grab the stage set schedule and put Tobias down for 7. Then I turn to him and tell him "You better go ahead and go get ready, you will go on in fifteen minutes at 7. I'll let Zeke know since he is our house DJ." He just smiles and nods while walking towards the stage.

At seven Zeke gets up on stage introduce the act that is set to perform next. "Hey, how is everyone tonight?" He asks the crowd. There are cheers all throughtout the bar. "Tonight, we have a new act. He is the new bartender here and has been a good friend of mine and almost all ofthe staff here since we were in elementary school. Here he is, my man Four." The crowd erupts into cheers and roars as the band starts to play. Then Tobias starts to sing.

She likes whiskey with her water

She starts dancing when the stars come out

She ain't your typical preacher's daughter

She'll leave you dreamin' yeah there ain't no doubt

There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes

She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side

Got a rebel heart a country mile wide

There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes

A little bit of devil in her angel eyes

Saturday night she's rockin' out by the bonfire

Flirting from that tail gate and crankin' up the dial

Come Sunday mornin' she'll be singing with the choir

Drivin' me crazy with that kiss me smile

There's a little bit of devil in those angel eyes

She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side

Got a rebel heart a country mile wide

There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes

There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes

And I can't stop wonderin' what it would feel like, to hold her all night

She's got that something, that sexy innocence, she must be heaven sent

There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes

She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side

Got a rebel heart a country mile wide

There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes

There's a little bit of devil in those angel eyes

She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side

Got a rebel heart a country mile wide

There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes

There's a little bit of devil in her

In those angel, in those angel eyes

Once the song ends the crowd explodes with cheers and applaus for Tobias. He did really well and the crowd loves him. He walks back behind the bar towards me smiling. Now time to start working the bar.


End file.
